Capita Council
|logo_under_name= |year_start=2010 |year_end= |logo= |official_name= The Capita Council |othernames=CC |previousnames Liberation Alliance |predecessor=Liberation Alliance (under Treaty of Capita) |successor= |founded=2010/04/04 |founder=Bly from BlyDonia |termination= |type=Support coalition |allegiances= The Appearence |role= Peace Keeping Organization |purpose='Under several articles:' *Govern the worlds under the treaty *Form a Military Alliance if necessary *Secure a fellow Capita world if a Civil War broke out or if they were taken by an enemy force which was not in the Council. *Maintain peace. |agreements=None officially |members= |memberamt= 18 |population= / 1000000 round 0 }} }},000,000 (aprox.) |restriction= |height=2011/03/28—04/03 (20) |structure= |body1= |bodydesc1= |body2= |bodydesc2= |body3= |bodydesc3= |body4= |bodydesc4= |body5= |bodydesc5= |branch= |branch1= |branchdesc1= |branch2= |branchdesc2= |branch3= |branchdesc3= |branch4= |branchdesc4= |branch5= |branchdesc5= |leader=1 |leader1=Chair Council |leaderdesc1= }} }} |leader2= |leaderdesc2= |leader3= |leaderdesc3= |leader4= |leaderdesc4= |leader5= |leaderdesc5= |eras=Creation era |starting_event=Treaty of Capita |starting_event_date=2010/04/04 |event1=War with the Ichiri |event1date=2010 |event2=Alsoras War |event2date=2010/05—2010/06/23 |event3=Nirvana Crisis |event3date=2011/03/05—2011/06/07 |event4=Reformation |event4date=2011/04/03 |ending_event= |edngin_event_date= }} The is a union which formed when the Empire of Drakonia found out about the Treaty of Capita and it's purpose. The organization was temporarily dissolved, then a new one set up without an expressed intention to destroy them. The Capita Council acted as the Alliance of Appearance nations against the Ichiri in the Second Appearance-Ichiri war of start- to mid-2010. They defended other worlds regardless of who they belonged to and helped repair and restore civilizations such as the Nonan Monarchy. After the war ended, however, with Appearance victory, the council turned in to a peace keeping coalition rather than a military alliance. Most notable of the changes was the newfounded isolationism of the Empire of Drakonia due to their successful methods of autonomy. The Capita Council, with its new role, assisted in ending the Alsoras War in mid 2010, proving their effectiveness in civil war situations. With these two major conflicts over, the Appearence entered a short period of peace and prosperity. On 3rd April 2011, however, a day before its first anniversary, the BlyDonian Civil War broke out. Jax Nano took over a president on the same day and took aproximately half of the Captia Council member, being opposed to the AIL, and formed the ADL, which was openly against the AIL. The remaining Capita Council members (as well as the BlyDonian Exile Government under Bly) then acted as the neutral party in it the conflict when it ended at the end of April with the Second Battle of Nakar IV. Since then, the ADL as reformed in to the Economic Minority League as it comprises of mainly smaller nations. The gradual reunification of said EML nations in to the CC is still in progress. Organization and structure Chair Members The Chair Member is the leadership of the coailition. Until the reformations in April 2011, they comprised only of the most powerful civilizations in the Coalition and commanded the joint armies of it when it reformed in to the CDC. The two permanent chair members were BlyDonia and Gammeta, however with the reforms and elections, they are now Capita Council Chair 1}} and Capita Council Chair 2}}. As part of the April 3rd 2011 reformations, the Chair Member became electorial with two members voted in every two months during peacetime closest to the Sunday of the 10th and every two weeks during wartime closest to the sundays of the 10th and 24th (although this has now changed). Added to this, a civilization cannot be a chair member for more than one term, which as is said above varies in length. Heroi Krane, in April 2011, proposed to change meeting dates and terms, moving the meeting dates to every 10 days of a month starting at the 2nd (so 2nd, 12th and 22nd) and terms to the 2nd and 12th or 22nd. His plan was accepted, and has been adopted since. Role Initially in the form of the Liberation Alliance, the purpose was to form a tight international unity which would try to defeat the Empire of Drakonia then disband after, however a few days later following the Empire's discovery of their plan, the civilizaitons decided to reform it in to a peacekeeping coalition. The initial roles were: Now, however, the roles are unclear and not officially set out. Capita Defense Council The CDC, or Capita Defence Coalition, was an alternate to the Capita Council. A Chair Member could order the reformation of the Capita Council in to the CDC, which would give the chair members full control of the other member's military until the CDC was disbanded by a chair member back in to the CC. It was used for times in the Second Appearance-Ichiri war, and has not been used since. It was one of the aspects removed from the Council in the April 3 reformations. Representatives *Alsoras Republic — Jaow Ka — an *Andur Empire — Launo Carna *Bion Federation — Alao Junuka *BlyDonian Civilization — Bly *Fzanti Empire — Kao Si *Gammetan Civilization — Heroi Krane *Hydephiilan Senate — Lakenchia Pra'll *Hzian Empire — Marsk Naor *Kada Empire — Jalorus Prane *Lisianti Empire — Yuono Proal *Lunor Republic - Riano Kalori III *Nonan Monarchy - Jao-Hai Nao *Trade Emergiency Coalition — Taonus Gratus *Unidia Republic - Floa Tia Agreements According to the reformations on April 3rd, 2011, several agreements were made between members: History of membership 2010/04/04 In the form of the Liberation Alliance, the following civilizations were included: 2010/05/03 After the dissolution of the Liberation Alliance and it's goal to destroy the Empire of Drakonia, the Drakonians joined the Capita Council. The Ichiri invasion of The Appearance in the Second Appearence-Ichiri war called for the Capita Council to become a pan-appearence super power alliance. It included: All the other Civilizations in the Capita Council had been too occupied by the Ichiri 2010/05/21 Yulair had resigned from the Capita Council due to war strain , but still fought with them. The Nonan Monarch had reformed in to the Nonan Remnant and was too occupied in upstarting a civilization in the middle of an apocalypse to focus on diplomacy. The Naasad Republic leadership was unable to be contacted, which caused only three members to remain. This was the Capita Council's lowest point. 2011/03 March 2011 was the height of the Capita Council, however probably a low in it's activity. On the 14th of February, 2011, the Kada Empire requested to join the Capita Council, claiming they would be a great asset to the coalition. Emperor Gekanjimy saw how joining a coalition such as this would help to support them in times of crucial error as well as suppress any hostilities towards them, although did not reveal this to anyone. The meeting was called to be held on 14th March 2011. They were accepted in said meeting with unanymous agreement. Supreme Leader Bly decided to gather the Capita Council for a majority vote as soon as possible, taking the request under advisement. The meeting took place on the 13th of March 2011, and the Kadans were accepted unanymously. In that same meeting after the Hzian Empire requested membership, it was concluded that a commission consisting of a delegate from each nation was to be sent to Hzia to decide whether they were "legitimate". The Hzian Empire were added to the council on March 28th after a commission sent to Hzia reported that they were legitimate. Before this, however, the Crusader Republic resigned on March 20th due to the inactivity and lack of benefit the council brung. 2011/04/03 The BlyDonian Civilization went into a civil war, which saw President Bly removed from power and the subsequent formation of the BlyDonian Exile Government. The new leader, Jax Nano, formed a new coalition, the Appearence Democracy League, which wasopenly opposed to the Appearence Imperial League. Many non-Imperial nations left the Capita Council to join it, leaving only 9 members: 2011/04/30 The Andur Empire and Wringon Republic left the Appearence Democracy League after the Teredona I summit in favor of neutralism, and rejoined the Capita Council. Following the Second Battle of Nakar IV in which BlyDonian Loyalists won the BlyDonian Civil War, the BlyDonian Exile Government was effectively reformed in to the BlyDonian Civilization, which readmitted them to the council. There are currently 12 members: History of chair members and voting With the April 3, 2011 reformations, the concept of voting for two chair members was introduced. The duo was based on the fact that BlyDonia and Gammetan had been in the chair position since the aftermath of the Ichiri war. Vote one and two do not differ in priority, they are merely listed in order of which the representative announced them. April 11, 2011 On April 11, 2011 the first elections were held for chair members. Votes were relatively narrow and conclusive. June 13, 2011 The June 13 elections were meant to be held on June 12 in line with the two-month election term and the reformations which stated capita council meetings are to be held on month days which end in two (2, 12 and 22). They were not, however, due to the inability of Heroi Krane to attend. August 12, 2011 On August 12, the two previous chairs, the Bion Federation and BlyDonian Civilization, were replaced by the Andur Empire and Gammetan Civilization. October 12, 2011 The Fzanti Empire and Bion Federation won the chair elections, replacing the Gammetan Civilization and Andur Empire Category:Organization Category:List of C articles